


Hit The Showers

by iamnotonfire



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotonfire/pseuds/iamnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy takes care of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit The Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to take a crack at a Troy/Jimmie fic for ages, and finally found one that I could actually finish. Let me know what you think!  
> Set in an alternate universe where they're both of legal age.

"Come on, Jimmie! You really don't have much of an argument here." Troy said, crossing his arms.

Troy and Jimmie had just finished one of their regular extra basketball practices. Jimmie wanted to up his game, and Troy was never one to say no to an eager teammate. But now they were in the locker room, and Troy really wanted to take a shower to wash off the sweat before he headed home, and was trying to convince Jimmie to stay and shower with him.

"Dude, why don't you just take your shower by yourself? If you really want, I'll wait for you so you're not in here alone." Jimmie said.

Troy shook his head, "No, that's weird! Come on, just do it! I promise I won't tell anyone anything about what you look like."

"I dunno Troy, I just want to shower at home! It's nicer." Jimmie argued.

"Have you showered here before? It's actually really nice. The water's steaming hot and it never runs out, it's clean because no one ever uses it, plus there's tons of space. Come on Jimmie, I thought we were bros! Don't you trust me?" Troy said with a pout.

That was the final blow for Jimmie, who inwardly cursed Troy for playing the friendship card.

"Fine, I"ll take a freaking shower with you." Jimmie grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Great! See you in there!" Troy chirped, jumping around the lockers to where his stuff was.

Less than a minute later Jimmie heard the water start flowing, and Troy's content sigh.

Jimmie nervously stripped, but quickly wrapped himself in his towel, still nervous. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to control himself with a very naked Troy present, but he didn't really have any options left.

Another minute passed before Troy called through the locker room, "Jimmmmmmmmie! I know it doesn't take that long for you to take your clothes off. Come, you'll enjoy it! I turned up all the showers, it's so steamy you can't really see anything."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Jimmie yelled back half-heartedly, trudging towards the showers with his towel still wrapped around his waist.

As soon as he turned the corner to the shower area, he was immediately struck by the fact that it was indeed very steamy. Eight showers lined each wall, and Troy had turned them all on full blast. It made everything quite hazy. Troy was a blurry skin-coloured blob from this distance, and Jimmie decided that it was best to keep it that way.

He dropped his towel and hurried into the shower, stepping under the spray on the opposite side as Troy. He hissed as the hot water hit his bare skin, it was really hot. But once again, Troy called across the room.

"Come on, get your ass over here! I feel like a perv with you so far away. What are you so worried about?"

Jimmie silently cursed under his breath, but started walking towards the other boy.

Troy quickly came into focus as Jimmie got closer, so he turned around facing any way but towards the older boy.

"You know, you're making this way more difficult than it needs to be. Turn around, you can look at me." Troy said, in a gentler way than he had before.

Jimmie slowly inched around, keeping his eyes locked on Troy's face and resisting the urge to look at his body. Jimmie watched as Troy swept his eyes up and down his own body before remarking, "You know, you have nothing to worry about. I spend a lot of time in locker rooms, and you're in way better shape than 99% of the guys out there."

Jimmie blushed. "Thanks, dude."

Troy leaned back and let the water run over his face, and that was when Jimmie's self control cracked. His eyes immediately shot to what he had fantasized about at least a hundred times: Troy Bolton's cock.

It was big, even when it was soft. Jimmie casually looked away, pretending to rinse for a moment before stealing a glance again. But peeking a second later, Jimmie couldn't help but stare at the way the water ran down Troy's flawless chest, abs and off the tip of his dick.

Jimmie quickly realized his mistake when he felt the heat pooling in his crotch. Thinking fast, he tried to casually slip away, so he could wait it out in one of the stalls, but as soon as he had taken two steps, Troy spoke, "Dude, that was like 30 seconds, come on. Am I really that awful?"

Jimmie stuttered, "Uh, it's not you-" but Troy cut him off. "If you don't trust me, I'll understand."

Jimmie knew he couldn't leave after a statement like that, so he trudged back, trying to focus on anything that would keep his body under control. Old people, math, puppies, he tried it all, but nothing could slow the blood rushing to his crotch with the combination of hot water and Troy right next to him.

Jimmie glanced down. He was at a noticeable semi, but Troy had luckily just started shampooing his hair so his eyes were shut tight. As a last resort, Jimmie closed his eyes, visualizing everything unattractive he could think of, but it was too late. He opened his eyes just in time to discover he now had a boner standing proudly out at 90 degrees, and to make matters worse, Troy was in the process of rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Jimmie froze. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't exactly ever planned what to do if he got a raging erection when he was in the shower nude with his biggest idol. So when Troy finally glanced over, Jimmie couldn't think of anything to do but blush and stare at his feet.

Troy had to stifle a giggle. "I see Little Jimmie has joined us."

Jimmie blushed even more, but thought fast. "Listen Troy, I'm sorry. I... I get this every time I'm in the shower, with the hot water and everything it just happens. That's why I kept making all the excuses about showering with you."

"Awe, shit, I'm sorry Jimmie. I kinda assumed it was because you didn't trust me or something." Troy said, completely sincerely.

"No problem. Well, I guess I'll meet you by the lockers then." Jimmie said, turning to shuffle out.

"Wait! You don't have to go if you don't want to. I don't really care if you've got a boner." Troy said, wanting to make his teammate comfortable.

"Seriously? You won't beat me up, or tell everyone? Or both?" Jimmie asked, looking up for the first time.

"Nah dude, it's completely natural. You're a hormonal guy, it's totally understandable. Just chill."

For a while, things went pretty smoothly. They made small talk, joking and laughing, and Jimmie started to relax, even though his dick wasn't getting any softer.

Then Troy pulled out his body wash. Stealthily watching Troy rub it all over his body, Jimmie actually felt himself get harder. What was previously a fairly run-of-the-mill erection was now painfully aching for attention, and Jimmie couldn't do anything about it.

Troy rinsed the soap suds off, and Jimmie bit his lip, desperately trying not to show his new state of arousal. Every drop of water that hit his dick was painful stimulation, but as usual his boner wasn't going anywhere.

Soon, even Troy noticed. "Dude, do you, uh, want to go and deal with that? Seriously, it's slapping against your stomach, it's gotta hurt."

But Jimmie shook his head, not wanting to leave Troy after all he'd said earlier. "Nah, I'm fine, really."

"Well, if you say so." Troy said, with a mild frown.

A minute passed without much talking. Jimmie's situation didn't get any easier and Troy tried to enjoy the hot water.

Jimmie caught Troy glancing at his hard-on with a frown.

Moments later, Troy broke this silence. "Fuck Jimmie, you look like you're gonna burst. If you don't deal with it, I will."

Before Jimmie knew what was happening, Troy was behind him, hand snaking around his body and taking a firm grip on his cock. Jimmie cried out, groaning as Troy jerked him off quickly and firmly, hips bucking forward into Troy's fist. Less than ten seconds later, Jimmie came, spurting cum across the shower, back arching against Troy.

Jimmie fell back, boneless, Troy quickly hoisting him up by his armpits so he didn't fall.

After regaining his footing, Jimmie stood up, turning around and leaning against the shower wall.

"Wow. Thanks."

Troy grinned. "No problem. You needed that," he said, turning off his shower before he started walking out, turning the rest off as he went. He continued "Besides, it's not like it took that much. You came in five strokes."

Jimmie blushed, following Troy out of the showers. "Shut up," he said playfully.

But Troy wasn't done. "Not only that, you came hard. You couldn't even stand! And the moaning, 'Unh! Unh! Unnnnnnnnnnnggh!" Troy imitated, breaking out into laughter, Jimmie joining him moments later.

"Hey, you try having a raging erection for ten minutes in a shower without touching it." Jimmie called back, smiling.

Troy just replied, "Strangely enough, I don't think that's something I plan on doing."


End file.
